Wyatt Spencer
'''Wyatt Fuller '''is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Darin Brooks. Background Wyatt is the son of publishing magnate Bill Spencer and jewelry designer Quinn Fuller. Quinn, who was a teenager when she had him, raised him as a single mom. It is revealed that his favorite ice cream is Rocky Road, his favorite color is red, he enjoys camping and learning Spanish, and he runs Quinn Jewelry, which he hopes will become a successful company under his and his mother's ownership. Biography While up at the Forrester cabin in Big Bear, Hope Logan tries to rekindle her romance with Liam Spencer, now that his wife, Steffy Forrester has left for Paris. Seeing that Liam will need some time, Hope, realizing that she and Liam will never get back what they had in the beginning, lets him go back to Los Angeles while she stays. While walking through the woods, she stumbles upon Wyatt, who's in a solar shower and then takes a photo of him with her phone. But when he catches her, she runs off while he chases after her. Giggling pretty much the whole time while running, Hope suddenly trips and is knocked out. Wyatt finds her and revives her by kissing her. He later finds her phone and finds her at the Forrester cabin where he gives her the phone and also introduces himself. Wyatt takes Hope's breath away when he gives her a gentle kiss. He even goes as her mystery date to her brother Rick's 4th of July party. When Liam arrives at the party late, he notices Wyatt and wonders who he is. Wyatt then notices how tense things are between Liam and Hope just from listening in on their conversation. After Hope tells Liam to leave, which he does, she and Wyatt talk. He tells her that he thinks that Liam is an idiot. After giving her a kiss, she is shocked to see that he is wearing a sword necklace similar to one that Liam and Bill both wear. Her curiosity about Wyatt becomes even more so when he takes her to his mother's jewelry company, which is located at a warehouse, which also serves as his home, near downtown Los Angeles. Hope meets Quinn Fuller and starts questioning her about Wyatt's sword necklace. Quinn tells her it's a one-of-a-kind piece. When Hope mentions that Bill and Liam each wear one exactly like it, Quinn suddenly becomes uncomfortable. She tells Hope that it may be possible that another designer may have made the same type of necklace. After Hope leaves for work, Wyatt, who's checking out the Hope For The Future website, asks his mother what she thinks of Hope. While admitting that she thinks Hope is a lovely young woman, Quinn tells Wyatt that it may be best if he does not see her again, which stuns him. Wyatt ends up concluding that his mom doesn't want to see him get hurt because of Hope's relationship with Liam, which he is certain will end soon. Hope tells Wyatt that she thinks Bill Spencer's his dad and Liam's his half-brother. Wyatt brings this up to his mother and Quinn denies it again, doesn't want Wyatt hanging around Hope and thinks he can fins much better women in L.A. than Hope Logan. Liam then takes Hope for a walk and picks up Steffy's ring in the fountain and proposes to her, but this time Hope's very hesitant but said yes. Quinn then told Wyatt to take his sword pendant off. Wyatt found out Hope was engaged, but stayed friends and Wyatt told her to stop about the necklace. Hope wondered why questions about a man she doesn't know upset Quinn. Hope then told Wyatt to have him and his mother meet up at the same restaurant Liam and Bill were at to see what would happen. Quinn and Bill instantly recognized each other and stared at each other. Liam noticed Bill staring and encouraged unsure Bill to go and ask and Bill did. Bill introduced himself and Quinn denied knowing him. Bill mentioned she made him very happy by making his pendant for him. Bill then mentioned her name Quinn Fuller and she ran off scared. Wyatt went after her and asked if Bill Spencer was his real father and Quinn said yes. Wyatt was raging and Quinn said she lied to him that his father died because she was a teenager and once she was pregnant Bill wanted nothing to do with either of them and handed her money for an abortion. Quinn didn't want to loose her child and had Wyatt without Bill knowing. Wyatt yelled at Bill for not wanting him and Quinn for not giving him the choice if he wanted his father in his life. Wyatt then angrily drove off. Liam then drove up to Bill and Quinn in his car and Bill hopped in and told Liam to follow the green car. Quinn then went back to the restaurant for her purse when Hope Logan decided to pop out. Quinn attacked Hope by yelling saying she had no reason to stick her pampered nose into this situation and she ruined everything. This started their rivalry. Hope and Quinn got into a huge fight when Hope's mother Brooke Logan came out to protect her daughter. Quinn walked off angrily. In their fight Quinn mentioned she thinks Hope's rich, pampered, and young. Quinn also told Hope she doesn't want her anywhere near her son. Wyatt drove to his apartment packing his stuff. Bill and Liam were trying to welcome him in as family. Wyatt was outraged at first but then Bill and Wyatt hugged when Quinn came in. Quinn then told Bill not to touch her child. Wyatt, still angry at his mother for lying to him, moves in with his father and brother, and the three men bond. Liam, however, begins to feel like the odd man out after seeing how quickly Wyatt and Bill have bonded. Liam then has Hope come over where she sees Wyatt. While Liam is taking care of some stuff in another room, Wyatt makes his move and kisses Hope. The next day Wyatt randomly brings up Steffy's message to Liam on his tablet about her not wanting an annulment but wanting a divorce making Hope and Liam wait six months to get married which stresses Hope out like crazy because of what happened before in the past. This gives Wyatt an opportunity to mess up their relationship. Hope demands Liam fly to Paris and make Steffy sign the annulment papers, or they don't get married. Liam had to do something at work, but Wyatt kissed Hope twice by the time Liam came back. Liam punched Wyatt down to the ground making his lip bleed. Hope was acting ditsy about the whole thing, and Liam, realizing that he can't trust his brother, decided to throw Wyatt out of his house, but Bill overruled his son, allowing Wyatt to move back in. Seeing Liam as weak, Wyatt increasingly felt that a place at Spencer was his birthright. Also wanting Hope for himself, Wyatt believed that Liam was the only person keeping him from both. After heading back to the Quinn Jewelry to get more of his belongings, he refused to forgive his mom for keeping him in the dark about his father and stated his intentions regarding Liam and Hope, even telling his mom that she needed to accept his relationship with Bill or she'd be left behind. Soon, Wyatt met Bill's soon-to-be ex-wife, Katie Logan, who just separated from Bill due to his infidelity and unfaithfulness after he slept with her sister, Brooke Logan. Katie also told Wyatt about Bill's fling with Steffy. Angry that his baby half-brother, Will, would suffer the same result of growing up without a father, Wyatt confronted Bill and alienated him so much that Bill kicked him not only of the house, but also cut him out of his life. Liam then confronted Wyatt, calling him two-faced and threw him out of the house again, saying he'd just be happy if he never saw Wyatt ever again. Either killed Liam Spencer and Wyatt congratulated him. Hope arrived back at Liam's house seeing Wyatt packing up. Wyatt told Hope everything that had happened and how inappropriate his father's relationship was with her mom, to which Hope agreed. Hope didn't want Wyatt to leave and offered to have them wait for Liam to come back and they could talk it out, but Wyatt wanted to leave anyway, even offering her to come with him and dump Liam. She politely turned down the offer, but still didn't want him to leave. Wyatt returned to Quinn and she welcomed him back home. He told his mom everything about what had happened with Bill and admitted that she was right about him all along. Later, Hope was looking through some jewelry for her clothing line. She managed to find the perfect set for her campaign and when Marcus Forrester told her the jewelry was designed by Quinn Artisan Jewelry, she was stunned. She ran over to Wyatt and Quinn and offered them a deal they couldn't refuse: have Quinn's jewelry join forces with Forrester Creations to design accessories for her campaign, to which both Wyatt and Quinn accepted. When Liam found out, he was furious that Wyatt wasn't out of his or Hope's lives. Wyatt smugly told Liam that Hope is still fair game until the day she walks down the aisle and says "I do" to Liam. Desperate, Liam tells Hope to cut off her contract with Quinn and Wyatt, which she did indeed tried to do, but Eric turned her down saying the papers were already signed. When Wyatt found out about this, he went to Hope and offered to walk away himself. Hope's reassurance calmed Wyatt, but after Liam, out of desperation, finally convinced Steffy to sign an annulment, Hope was ecstatic. Wyatt was afraid now that the annulment was granted and ultimately pushing Hope's wedding to Liam up, Wyatt was afraid that Hope would kill the Forrester partnership. Quinn sold an idea to Wyatt to have him and Hope go down to Mexico to retrieve a special diamond for Hope For The Future, a recreation of the famous Hope Diamond. When Wyatt offered the trip idea to Hope, she agreed to go down just for business. While in Mexico, Wyatt and Hope see the diamond and asked the owner if they could loan it for her campaign. The diamond supposedly is magically and leads people to their destinies once they've seen it. Wyatt also confesses his true feelings towards Hope and again tells her to not rush into marriage with Liam. During the fashion show Quinn found Liam's tablet and watched his marriage tribute video of Steffy, knowing he made one for Hope previously. Quinn sent it to her phone and deleted the thread. Pam saw that Quinn sent an email on her phone to Hope, but Quinn lied saying it was to Wyatt. While, Hope and Liam were at Big Bear, Cabin; Hope received the video and had a fight about Steffy with Liam, and Hope left back to L.A. Hope returned home when she told Brooke what happened, and Brooke implied that it was perhaps time her daughter let go of Liam and try to take a chance with Wyatt as Brooke believed he was the better man for her daughter. Meanwhile, Quinn told her son about Hope and Liam's big argument that ended with Hope leaving Liam. Wyatt races over to the Logan mansion and Brooke tells him that Hope is at the cabin on the property. Wyatt finds and comforts her. At the same time, Liam arrives at the Logan mansion, demanding to know where Hope is, but Brooke is hestiate of telling him where she is as he once again hurt Hope. Brooke eventually caves in and tells Liam that Hope is at the cabin, but is with Wyatt. Wyatt again convinces Hope that Liam is not right for her and that he doesn't deserve her. Hope, finally tired of Liam's indeciveness and his constant connection to Steffy, takes off her engagment ring and kisses Wyatt as Liam watches. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Spencer family